An Hour After School
by sabbiepatty
Summary: This is a short story about love between a student and teacher. Everything was wonderful along the melody which plays in the Music Room. But suddenly, it was gone. / I must warn you that this would be a bit OOC. And that, I uploaded this story at a different site, and I just altered the names. EDIT: It's a two shot using the POV of the main chars.
1. Chapter 1

**An Hour After School**

* * *

The school bell which signals class dismissal rang throughout the campus. Every student let out a groan. Another school day done. The students are now piling through the doorway. I smiled secretly. The school bell means another alone time with _him_.

I grabbed my school bag and made a bee line to the Music Room. And as expected, there he is, running his fingers through the piano. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Konnichiwa," he greeted warmly. My heart skipped a beat and I flushed.

"K-konnichiwa… Usui-sensei," I greeted back.

He held out his hand. And sitting on his palm is a strawberry flavored candy. I walked towards him and took the candy.

"Arigatou," I said, blushing lightly. He gave me a smile reaching his bespectacled eyes.

"Sit with me," he said. I sat beside him. "Do you still remember the piece we practiced yesterday?" he asked with his gentle voice.

I nodded. How could I forget? It was playing in my mind all night.

He smiled.

"Okay then," he started to play the melody. I looked at his fingers then to his eyes, burning with passion.

I joined him after a few keys. We are playing the soft melody in silence. Our eyes constantly meeting. Please, let the time stop.

The melody goes on sweetly.

Today was the same as yesterday but I would never get used to the feeling of seeing him waiting for me. This time, we didn't play the piano. He was telling me stories of his special days. And he's holding my hands.

Instead of listening, I focused my eyes on his expressions. He's frown, smile, and then sigh. Then he was laughing so hard. I couldn't help a smile curve on my lips. Those expressions, his laugh, those were something you would not normally see him wearing. I feel so special.

Then he was silent. I looked up at him, he's reaching his hand. Before I realize it he let go of my ponytail. I was startled at first.

"You look more beautiful without it," he said gently. He touched my cheeks, and I felt it burn. He was leaning in. I closed my eyes. Soft and warm. My first kiss.

The next days were fun. After the school bell rang, I'd proceed to the music room. It became a habit. And every day, a different flavored candy, a different melody. Same feelings. Do Re Mi an rotation. The volume's rising… then it suddenly fell.

He stopped coming.

I found myself waiting for him in the music room, arranging the candy on the music score. Softly humming to myself. He stopped coming, days ago.

One day, just like the other days, I stopped by the Music room. A single candy lying on top of the piano. The day ended coldly. Just like the past few days…

I see him in the hallway… during classes… but it was the same sensei… He would not even look at my direction. My heart started to hurt.

Why?

I decided to wait for him by the school gate. The sun was starting to set when I saw him exit the building. And the school's now an abandoned place. He stopped when he saw me. I breathed in deeply.

I want to tell him a lot of things. Tell me more about your special days. I want to hear more of your special story. Let's play the piano once again. Let's eat the candies you gave me. I want to hear the rising volume of our melody. Let's stop by the playground once more.

Kiss me again.

But instead, I said, "Thank you for everything."

He tried to speak but he closed his mouth again.

"It was fun, really. And I liked you a lot. But, goodbye," I said, trying to hold back the tears. "… sensei."

I turned my back against him and closed my eyes. A single tear fell.

The melody ends.

* * *

Note:

Listen to Houkago 1H by SCANDAL while reading the story. This two shot story was inspired by the said song.


	2. After School 1H

**After School 1H**

* * *

I sat idly by my desk, constantly checking the time. My last class was an hour ago. Now I'll just wait for the school bell. For her.

Fifteen minutes before the time, I left the faculty room and proceeded to the music room. I sat by the piano and took something from my pocket. Today's strawberry.

The secret sign is a candy. I smiled at the thought.

The bell rang. She'd be here any moment now, I said to myself, silently anticipating the opening of the door.

The door opened with a slight noise. I looked up and saw her slightly flushed face. She must have rushed to come here.

"Konnichiwa," I began.

"K-konnichiwa… Usui-sensei," she replied nervously. I love it when she stutters. Cute.

I showed her the candy I brought. She walked forward and took the candy. As always, she didn't eat it. I know she's keeping them.

"Arigatou," she said with a blush. My heart thumped.

How could she do such a thing to me?

"Sit with me," I said. She sat beside me. "Do you still remember the piece we practiced yesterday?" I asked gently.

She nodded. I know she wouldn't forget it.

"Okay then. Senno," I started running my fingers through the piano, playing the melody with my heart. It is for her. This forbidden melody.

She joined me by the next part. Please, let the time stop.

The melody goes on sweetly.

I waited again for her by the music room. She came, of course. I led her to the chairs at the corner of the room and held her hand. I was hesitant at first for I don't know what her reactions will be, but she held on in return.

The feeling was comfortable and devoid of any problem. I then started telling her of my memorable days. Special days. I don't know if she's listening or not, but it doesn't matter. What's important is her hand with mine. Her eyes on me. And this feeling of freedom with her. If it's with her, I could let go.

The emotions I could not show as a teacher, flows easily now that I'm with her. I could smile and laugh hard. I could be myself.

I looked at her, she's looking back curiously. I reached for her hair then slid the ponytail off her hair.

"You look more beautiful without it," I said softly. I searched for her eyes then touched her cheek. She blushed cutely. I don't know, but something's pulling me closer to her. I leaned nearer. She closed her eyes. I closed mine then leaned completely to her. Delicate and innocent. A true kiss.

Then I was anticipating for the next days that I'll spend with her. Going with the same routine but finally meeting her in the music room. Those days were colorful. A different flavored candy, a different melody. Same feelings. The octave is rising… rising gently…

"Usui-sensei," a voice called for me on my way to the music room. I searched for the owner of the voice.

"Principal? What is it?" I asked politely, not knowing what the principal might want. She was eyeing me gently.

"Are you perhaps going to the music room?" She finally said.

I froze. How?

"Please, stop whatever it is that's going on between you and Ayuzawa-san," she again said with a soothing voice.

I can't believe what I am hearing. Could she possibly…?

"You are perfectly aware that what you two have is forbidden. Though I can see the sincerity from the both of you," she went on.

My voice left me. I couldn't say a word.

"Avoid her. Let her live a normal high school life. It'll be for her own sake. If you really like her, you'd do her this favor," she said again.

Her words hit me like a tidal wave. She's right. I nodded to her grimly then went back to the faculty room. Our relationship was never real.

After that, I stopped coming to the music room. I couldn't even look at her in the eyes. I couldn't be the person I was when I was with her.

I was walking by the hallway, when I suddenly found myself standing in front of the music room. It was thirty minutes before the school bell rings. Just for a moment, please. I entered the room, and the memories flooded in immediately. I found the piano then played our melody one last time. I left the candy on the piano. Farewell.

I was sure everybody got home. The school's now abandoned and the sun's setting. I left the school building and proceeded to the gates. But there she was, standing quietly. Her eyes shining by the sunlight. She breathed in deeply.

"Thank you… for everything," she said. My breath was caught in my throat. I wanted to tell her something… whatever it is…

I'm sorry. It was my fault. You should not be hurting like this. I want to tell you more of my special days. I want to hear more of your stammering voice. I want to play the piano with you again. I want to push the swing for you again. Give you more candies… Let's create another melody. Don't go. Forgive me.

I tried to tell her all of this… but…

"It was fun, really. And I liked you a lot. But, goodbye," Misaki said slowly. I can see the tears in her eyes which are threatening to flow. "… sensei."

She turned, and then walked away.

I like you too. A lot. Goodbye, my melody.

The forbidden melody ends.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Done with this! :) I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone in any way by this story. This was written a long time ago and it wasn't even beta'd. Thank you!


End file.
